La chasse au trésor
by missyblueB
Summary: une soirée "normale" chez Torchwood.


Comme tous les jeudis soirs, Jack quitta le hub après avoir transféré le programme de surveillance d'activité de la faille sur son bracelet d'agent du temps. Il espérait quand même qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille et ne viendrait pas perturber le programme de la soirée. Il sortit par l'ascenseur invisible et se dirigea à pied vers l'appartement de Ianto, situé à quelques minutes de là. Pas besoin de sortir le SUV du garage donc.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Ianto et lui avaient décidé de se réserver un soir par semaine durant lequel ils tentaient d'avoir une vie de couple normale, enfin lorsque la faille le permettait. Jeudi dernier, ils avaient été interrompus en plein dîner romantique au restaurant par un Hoix qui s'attaquait aux cuisines. C'est pour cela que Jack espérait que, cette fois-ci, rien ne viendrait les perturber.

Ils avaient prévu une soirée tout simple: un petit repas japonais puis câlin sur le canapé tout en regardant un film. C'était vraiment un programme peu original mais c'était de petites soirées comme ça qui les faisaient se sentir un couple comme les autres.

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble du gallois, il ouvrit la porte principale, puis celle de l'appartement avec ses clés. Jack avait été agréablement surpris lorsque Ianto lui avait donné un double peu de temps après son retour du voyage à la fin de l'univers avec le docteur. Par ce geste, il lui avait montré qu'il lui donnait une seconde chance et Jack avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas à le regretter. Et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas échoué.

Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, Jack retira ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau dans la penderie. Ianto avait été clair dès la première fois : pas de chaussures sur sa moquette . Et surtout pas de manteau qui traine. La dernière fois que Jack avait osé transgresser les règles, il avait retrouvé son manteau et ses chaussures le lendemain matin dans le vide ordure. Depuis, il fait bien attention à ne pas oublier, il avait eu tellement de mal à chasser l'odeur de son manteau après ça. Ianto ayant bien évidemment refusé de le laver.

"Ianto, tu es là?"  
Pas de réponse. Mais le gallois ne devait pas être loin vu que toutes les lumières étaient allumées et la télévision en route. En tendant l'oreille, Jack remarqua le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait au loin. Ianto devait être sous la douche.

A pas de loup, Jack s'approcha de la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'y surprendre son compagnon et surtout d'en profiter un peu. Il avait à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il entendit Ianto lui dire d'un ton ferme:  
"N'y pense même pas Jack. Va plutôt te rendre utile en préparant la table. Le livreur de SOS sushi ne devrait plus trop tarder."

Déçu mais ne voulant surtout pas mettre son gallois en colère, car rien n'était pire qu'un gallois en colère, le capitaine entreprit de dresser la table, puis alla ouvrir lorsqu'on sonna à la porte quelques instants plus tard. C'était le livreur qui ne se gêna pas pour lui adresser un sourire plus que suggestif. Mais Jack ne releva même pas. En ce moment, il était avec Ianto et il ne voulait se consacrer qu'à lui seul, profiter au maximum de sa présence.

Sitôt le livreur parti, Jack versa le contenu des boites dans les assiettes et annonça au gallois que le repas était servi. Du fond de sa salle de bain, Ianto lui répondit:  
"Une minute, j'arrive."

Une minute précisément plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, s'installa face à Jack et commença aussitôt à manger. Il allait porter un deuxième sushi à ses lèvres quand il remarqua que son ainé n'avait toujours rien avalé.  
"Jack? Ça ne va pas?"  
"Je suis juste subjugué par la vue qui s'offre à moi. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être sexy en jean, avec une chemise entrouverte."

Ianto rougit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le compliment.  
"Dépêche-toi de manger alors et tu auras peut-être le droit de voir si ce qu'il y a en dessous te plait [[del]au[/del]]tant.."  
Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit ses sushi en deux ou trois coup de baguettes. L'attitude de son capitaine fit sourire le gallois. Il se comportait vraiment comme un gosse parfois.

Une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, Jack et Ianto s'installèrent sur le canapé, face au poste de télévision.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi pour ce soir?"  
"Un épisode de Dr House, ça te va?"  
"Ah, j'espère que c'est enfin l'épisode où House se tapera Wilson!"  
"Jack!!!"  
Ianto paraissait indigné par ce que son capitaine venait de dire.  
"Ben quoi, c'est ce que tout le monde attend, non? Dans le dernier épisode que j'ai vu, ils faisaient des trucs avec une cuillère en bois. Je ne te raconte pas les idées que ça m'a donné. On devrait tester d'ailleurs."  
"Tu es vraiment incorrigible!"  
"Hum en parlant de tester quelque chose, il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait depuis un bout de temps..."  
"Quoi?"  
"Et bien, c'est plutôt long, mais assez fin, c'est rouge et ça vibre... très fort... Ça te tente?"  
Pour tout réponse, Ianto se colla à son amant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa [d'une manière] langoureusement, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent d'un de l'autre quelques instants plus tard, Jack murmura:  
"Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu vas le chercher?"

Ianto se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, pour fouiller sa table de chevet. Mais il n'y trouva que la télécommande.  
"Étrange, ils devraient être rangés ensemble pourtant."pensa-t-il.  
"Jack, tu as une idée d'où il peut être?"  
"Aucune idée. Attends, je vais te filer un coup de main."  
Le capitaine rejoignit alors Ianto dans la pièce et ils commencèrent à fouiller tous les tiroirs de la chambre. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches intensives, toujours pas de trace du vibromasseur. Jack suggéra alors quelque chose:  
"Et si tu le mettais en route via la télécommande ? Avec les vibrations, on le repèrera plus facilement. Mets-les au plus fort."  
"Mmmmh j'aime t'entendre dire cette phrase" murmura Ianto d'une voix sensuelle.  
Jack se colla alors à lui et tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, il lui répondit:  
"Et je compte bien te faire dire cette phrase ce soir, me supplier même..."

Motivé par les promesses de son capitaine pour la nuit à venir, Ianto poussa le bouton des vibrations au plus fort. Il était déterminé à retrouver au plus vite cet accessoire indispensable.  
"Tu entends quelque chose?"  
"Non."  
"Il est peut-être trop éloigné de la télécommande et ne se met pas en route."  
"Ianto je te l'ai déjà dit, il vient du futur et a une portée de plus de 5 kilomètres."  
"Je me demande bien pourquoi il a une telle portée d'ailleurs..."  
"Si tu savais. Je pourrais te montrer si tu le souhaites..."  
"Avant ça, il faut le retrouver. Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans l'appartement. Sinon on l'entendrait d'ici. Une idée, Jack?  
"Quand l'avons nous utilisé pour la dernière fois?"  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, un moment tentant de se rappeler les circonstances de la dernière utilisation du vibromasseur. Ils avaient une vie sexuelle tellement active qu'il devenait difficile de tout se rappeler.  
Soudain, Jack se souvint :  
"Au Hub. Tu avais laissé échapper quelques gémissements, si bien qu'Owen avait insisté pour t'examiner et nous avait traités de pervers pendant plus d'une semaine lorsqu'il compris notre petit jeu. Bon ben tant pis, on s'amusera avec un autre soir et..."  
Ianto le coupa net:  
"Il faut tout de suite qu'on aille le chercher, Jack."  
"Hein? Maintenant? Mais pourquoi?"  
"Imagine, si Gwen tombe dessus, tu sais comme elle est fouineuse..."  
"Mais..."  
"Promis on testera sa portée si on le trouve ce soir."  
Jack se dépêcha alors d'enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures.

************************************************************************************************************

Gwen courait vers la tour de la Roald Dahl Plass. Rhys venait de l'avertir par téléphone qu'il avait crevé un pneu sur une nationale située à quelques kilomètres de là et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi démonter la roue. La jeune femme devait donc lui apporter un cric au plus vite et pour cela, elle avait besoin du Suv. Souhaitant gagner du temps, elle passa par l'ascenseur invisible. Tandis qu'elle descendait doucement, elle remarqua que Jack et Ianto étaient là mais, apparemment, ne l'avaient pas entendue. Ils semblaient concentrés sur une tache précise, une télécommande à la main.

"Encore un jeu à la Jack je parie."

Sans un bruit, elle se saisit des clés du véhicule, posées sur un des bureaux et repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'installait derrière le volant du Suv. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer quand un bruit l'intrigua, une sorte de vibration qui venait de la boite à gants. Curieuse, Gwen se pencha sur le siège passager et ouvrit le compartiment.

************************************************************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, dans le Hub, Ianto et Jack continuaient leur chasse au "trésor". Jack avait proposé de la pimenter avec un peu de nudité, mais le "non" ferme de Ianto l'avait dissuadé d'insister. Ils allaient se diriger vers l'office du tourisme, le seul lieu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré quand tout à coup, ils entendirent des vibrations.

"Tu entends ça, Jack?"  
"Oui, il n'est plus très loin. Ça vient de derrière nous je crois."

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et firent face à une Gwen, debout sur la dalle qui avait fini sa descente, tenant dans sa main l'objet tant désiré.

"Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai ce que vous cherchez."


End file.
